1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional demolition tool and methods for the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many hand tools that are traditionally used for demolition of construction or building materials. A “crow bar,” for instance, typically has a straight pry bar end attached to a long lever arm and a hooked pry bar end at its opposite terminus. Some tools have pry bar ends that are forked for use in removing nails or other fasteners and otherwise wedging into building materials. Additional demolition tools include various sledge hammers, grasping equipment, and other tools.
However, some of these demolition tools present certain drawbacks or limited capabilities. For example, typical board grasping equipment is unsuitable for successfully demolishing lumber or grasping materials or boards of different thicknesses. In addition, certain tools with pry bar ends do not enable full range of motion due to other implements located at opposite ends of the tool bottoming out on a work surface. Furthermore, the configuration of these pry bar ends often interferes with the comfortable use of the implements located at the other ends of the tool.
Other demolition tools are made from material that is not intended to be struck by a striking tool to enable it to be used in a chisel-like manner. Finally, some tools that are used for demolition, but designed for other purposes, are made from multiple parts as opposed to being integrally formed. This adds to the cost and complexity of the structure, and potentially reduces the strength thereof.